I did not just say that!
by littledevil-vchan
Summary: In a United Nations meeting, England accidently lets it slip that he likes america.


**It was an accident! Usuk oneshot **

**Paring: usxuk **

**rating: teen just to be on the safe side. **

**disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, If I did It would suck. I belongs to all its respective owners I claim nothing as my own. **

**This contains yaoi or boy x boy stuff so if you don't like don't read! **

* * *

><p>It was one of those days at the UN, no one wanted to corporate with each other and tensions were high. England sat in his seat and started to tap his fingers impatiently on the tabletop. It was his turn to give his presentation next and he was about to blow his top, a certain American was taking up too much time. Alfred stood on the podium pounding his fist on the wood while shoving a grease-filled burger into his mouth. Arthur watched with disgust as Alfred continued to talk while eating. He had raised America to become a proper gentle man and this was the result, where had he gone wrong? Arthur stared at Alfred as he shoveled food into his mouth seconds turned to minutes until Arthur finally snapped and rose from his seat.<p>

"That is quite enough America, your ten minutes are up. It is my turn to speak." He said to the younger nation. Being a gentle man, he tried to control his temper that was slowly building to a point. He felt like he could explode any minute.

"Buttt…Englannnddd I'm not done talking about the aliens yet." Alfred whined.

"It is my turn, America. Move your fat ass out of the way." Arthur tried to push the larger nation out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

It was one of those days at the UN, no one wanted to corporate with each other and tensions were high. England sat in his seat and started to tap his fingers impatiently on the tabletop. It was his turn to give his presentation next and he was about to blow his top, a certain American was taking up too much time. Alfred stood on the podium pounding his fist on the wood while shoving a grease-filled burger into his mouth. Arthur watched with disgust as Alfred continued to talk while eating. He had raised America to become a proper gentle man and this was the result, where had he gone wrong? Arthur glared at Alfred as he shoveled food into his mouth, seconds turned to minutes until Arthur finally snapped and rose from his seat .  
>"That is quite enough America, your ten minutes are up. It is my turn to speak." He said to the younger nation. Being a gentle man, he tried to control his temper that was slowly building to a point. He felt like he could explode any minute.<p>

"Buttt…Englannnddd I'm not done talking about the aliens yet." Alfred whined as Arthur walked up to the podium.  
>"It is my turn, America. Move your fat ass out of the way." Arthur tried to push the larger nation out of the way but he wouldn't budge.<br>"No. " America crossed his arms and started to pout like he always did when he didn't get his way. The rest of the country's sat still watching the one-sided shoving match in front of them. France was in the corner taking bets on who would win, the current favorite to win was America seeing as how much larger he was. England was starting to tire after several minutes of unsuccessful shoving and America was starting to laugh, that was when he snapped and shouted.  
>"You Fat git, You're lucky I love you or I wouldn't put up with this!" The microphone in between the two of them amplified the angry shout so that it echoed around the room. England froze, had he really just said that out loud? England looked at America to confirm what he just said. America's face was flushed bright red.<br>"Wha…why…Did you just say what I think you said?" England's face became red and he turned his head away.  
>"No your just imagining things you Git." Alfred tilted his head to the side curiously.<br>"But I…" he started but stopped when Arthur turned his face to Alfred reveling how red it had become.  
>"You didn't hear anything!" He shouted before running out of the room. Alfred stood there in shock. The rest of the nations focused their attention on America. His head was bowed and no one could see his face for his golden bangs. Then they heard something that got louder and louder until it exploded out of Americas Mouth like a geyser. "ENNNNGGGLLLLAAAANNNNDDDD!" He shouted as he dashed out of the room following the older nation at breakneck speeds. Japan sat between Italy and Germany snapping photos the whole time. " The Tsundere finally confesses. This moment must be preserved!" He said in the loudest voice that anyone had ever heard him use. (which wasn't very loud by normal standards.) Everyone else just shook their head as they heard shouts coming from down the hall.<p>

England raced away but soon he heard heavy footfalls sprinting after him.  
>"wait! England!" Arthur picked up the pace but in a matter of minutes Alfred was right behind him.<br>"Arthur!" He shouted. Arthur slowed down just a tiny bit. Alfred hadn't used his human name since he was a young colony. Alfred used Arthurs slowed speed to his advantage and grabbed his wrist, swinging Arthur's body around to face him. But he had miscalculated his position and he tripped over his own feet, sending him flying into Arthurs body. And just like in all the shoujo manga that Japan had hidden under his bed. Alfred and Arthurs lips touched for an instant. Arthur's eyes widened at the contact and Alfred's did the same. The stayed connected for a few seconds before they broke away.  
>"Arthur…you…did…we just?" His face was bright red now, redder than it had ever been. Arthurs fingers were spayed over his lips his cheeks tinged pink as well. Alfred couldn't help but think that he looked incredibly cute that way.<br>"we just kissed." Arthur stated dumbly as he looked into Alfred's sky blue eyes.  
>"we just kissed!" Arthur nearly screamed when reality hit him, he was happy but at the same time more afraid then he had ever been in his lifetime. Alfred shyly peered through his glasses giving Arthur a look that would put his twin to shame.<br>"What you said earlier, did you mean it?" He whispered. Arthur turned away.  
>"So what if I did, why does it matter to you?" Alfred grabbed Arthur and pulled him into a gentle hug.<p>

"Because you never gave me time to answer." Arthur closed his eyes preparing himself for heartbreak once again. He gasped when he felt Alfred's head sink into the crook of his neck and hot breath ghosted over his skin. He had gotten so tall, and so much larger than Arthur in only a span of a few hundred years. He hadn't realized until long after the revolution that Alfred had become a handsome man, And that scared him. In time Arthur began to love Alfred again not as his younger brother but the as man that stood in front of him now. It was like seeing him for the first time, and in truth he was seeing him for the first time. As a lover instead of an ally, or brother. Alfred sighed and Arthur could've swore he felt a smile gracing Alfred's lips as he muttered the next words in England's ear.  
>"I love you Arthur, I always have and always will." He leaned back and smiled gently, it was a smile that Arthur hadn't seen on his face in hundreds of years. It was the smile of true happiness.<br>"Now that that's over, Can I have another kiss?" Arthur smiled and cupped Alfred's face in his hands.  
>"only if you promise to never leave me again you stupid wanker." He said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Alfred's in a chaste kiss.<br>"Don't worry I don't plan on going anywhere." Alred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur and deepened the kiss.  
>Meanwhile:<br>"Japan for the love of god, put that camera down and come eat lunch!" Germany all but yelled at the country. Italy hung onto Germanys arm like a monkey. "Germany, Germany! Vee~ lets eat pasta!" Japan smiled as he switched off the camera. He'd gotten what he wanted An official picture of America and England Kissing. The fan girls in his country were about to suffer massive nosebleeds.

* * *

><p>yay my first post to ! I hope I did okay. Reviews are welcome and wanted. Please people let me know how it was.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
